1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mattress with interactive elastic elements.
2. Discussion of the Background
The evolution of the human species, marked by an upright posture, has led the spinal column to develop in a particular S-shaped form.
This is on one hand optimal for the functionality of its movements and the load distribution it must sustain, but renders it on the other hand particularly vulnerable to painful afflictions (lumbar and cervical arthroses, dorsalgia, lumbalgia, lumbar sciatalgia, discal hernia, kyphosis, scoliosis etc.).
In order to avoid favoring such afflictions and possibly to forestall them, it is fundamental to have mattresses capable of allowing the spinal column to maintain the same configuration, even in an outstretched position, that it exhibits in an upright posture.
The mattresses lacking such characteristics in fact compel the spinal column to assume irregular positions, thus contributing to increase the painful afflictions and consequently the automatic stiffening of the muscles in a vain attempt to properly reposition the spinal column. Moreover, it is essential that the mattress allow a healthy air circulation, so as to optimize the body""s transpiration and prevent the stagnation of humidity; it would further be desirable if the mattress lining could at the same time be removed so as to be laundered and disinfected in a dry fashion or in a washing machine, thus ensuring the maintenance of a top hygienic condition guarding it against mites, bacteria, mold and dusts, a frequent source of allergic and infective diseases.
Various types of mattresses are currently on the market. A first type is represented by mattresses traditionally stuffed with wool or other plant or animal fibers, which are more or less thermally insulating and generally poorly transpiring, depending on the stuffing material used.
These mattresses quickly assume the shape of the body resting on them, and consequently require constant and frequent re-carding to ensure proper support. These mattresses are also lacking from a hygienic viewpoint, as they cannot be unlined.
A second type of mattresses is represented by the springy kind, with either interconnected or independently acting springs.
The mattresses with interconnected springs are generally produced by the so-called xe2x80x9cbonnell systemxe2x80x9d, which is in itself highly economical to produce, yet of a technically poor design, as it provides a barely satisfactory support, tending to create a hammock-like effect under the body""s weight.
A variation of this type of mattress is represented by the mattresses fitted with independent springs, which are often enshrouded in individual bags.
This type of mattress is generally more expensive to produce than the interconnected springs type, but is considerably better because of differentiated support in relation to the weight of the body""s various anatomical masses.
In general, however, even the springy mattresses of this type are inadequate from a hygienic viewpoint, as they cannot be unlined.
The current market also offers mattresses based on lattice or expanded material, consisting in slabs of lattice or expanded material sheathed in linings made of natural or synthetic fabric, often quilted in a non-allergenic material, wool, cotton, or other plant fibers.
Such linings are generally unlineable and therefore capable of ensuring a perfectly hygienic condition, if laundered frequently.
Such linings are generally unlineable and therefore capable of ensuring a perfectly hygienic condition, if laundered at frequent intervals.
The slabs may have a homogeneous or differentiated stiffness, depending on the type of processing they""re subjected to; in case of a differentiated stiffness the mattress reacts in a differential manner to the weight of the various anatomical masses, by cushioning even the most voluminous parts, such as the pelvis and shoulders, and supporting those in need of greater support, such as the lumbar vertebrae.
However, this support is not self-regulating with respect to the body weights and configurations not considered in the designing stage; in summary, such a mattress could not prove effective if used by exceedingly heavy or light persons, because it would be unable to interact with the weight and configuration of the outstretched body.
There are finally water mattresses, which are essentially constituted of a container made of an impermeable material containing water; such a mattress may be divided into several chambers, in an interconnected or independent manner. A mattress of this type generally offers a good adaptability to the outstretched body but fails to properly support the spinal column, as it also tends to create a hammock effect; moreover, its ability to allow perspiration is nil, its weight is considerable (over 200 kg apiece) and it demands a constant upkeep to keep bacteria and/or mold from proliferating in the fluid.
The purpose of this invention is therefore to overcome the mentioned shortcomings, and in particular to produce a mattress with interconnected elastic elements, capable of allowing an orthopedically correct support of the spinal column, and the additional ability to achieve an active reaction to the anatomy and weight of an outstretched body.
Another purpose of this invention is to produce a mattress with interactive elastic elements capable of relaxing the muscular system, while at the same time maintaining the body""s temperature at an ideal microclimate.
A further purpose of this invention is to offer a mattress with interactive elastic elements capable of preventing and opposing improper positions of the spinal column, and of allowing the latter to maintain the same configuration as in an erect position, regardless of the resting position (prone, supine, or sideways).
An additional purpose of this invention is to provide a mattress with interactive elastic elements capable of maintaining a top hygienic condition, such as to ensure against mites, bacteria, mold and dusts, which are a frequent source of allergic afflictions.
Yet another purpose of this invention is to provide a mattress with interactive elastic elements capable of being produced easily and economically, without employing complex technologies and expensive components.
These and other purposes are achieved within the scope of this invention, by producing a mattress with interactive elastic elements according to claim 1, which is being referred to for brevity.
In an advantageous manner, the mattress according to this invention combines the basic perquisites represented by a proper support for the spinal column, the transpirability and maintenance of top hygienic conditions with the need to achieve an active reaction of the same mattress to the anatomy of an outstretched body, so as to cushion the most voluminous parts, such as hips and shoulders, and at the same time pushing up those calling for more support, such as the back and kidney areas.
This happens independently of the weight of the outstretched person or of the resting position assumed (prone, supine or sideways), so as to allow the spinal column to maintain an orthopedically correct position at any time and under any circumstances.